


Your Final Letters

by InLoveWithHosie01



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Married Couple, Mentions of Cancer, Widowed, singji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHosie01/pseuds/InLoveWithHosie01
Summary: You’re my soulmate, Signie.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Your Final Letters

**Author's Note:**

> ahahah please dont hate me. 
> 
> feedback and comments are always welcomed. 
> 
> twt: @awoominjiyoo

<https://youtu.be/hmqMuCI9QvA>

The letters laid in a shoe box that was placed under the young woman’s bed, far from the edge where she wouldn’t see it yet close enough for her to be comfortable. It brought her comfort in knowing they were there in case she wanted to relive the memories that those said letters contained, even though a thin layer of dust began gathering on the lid. 

Today, however, was different, no longer did the younger woman try to bury herself in mountains of work to numb her thoughts. Instead, the slightly dirty white box was now placed on top of their bed, the box tipped onto its side, spilling the contents within. Unsteadily, the blonde woman sat on the bed, tucking her legs underneath her as she pressed her nose into a shirt with the familiar scent, tears sprang to her eyes. Often her friends would find her like this, either crying or asleep within a bundle, her wife’s belongings surrounding her. 

With shaky hands, she brought the letters to her, her wedding ring glinting alone in the bedroom light. The letters still smelt like her, the familiar lavender scent invading her senses just like it used to, Siyeon closed her eyes as new tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Unfolding the first letter, she inhaled shakily, beginning to read the contents as if she hadn’t read it a thousand times already. 

**_23/02/2020_ ** _._

_To my love,_

_I guess we’re doing letters now since they aren’t letting visitors in, which is very weird if we take into account that we can talk on the phone whenever we want but, unfortunately, they do not allow phones in the facility. Something about how the radiation can cause a negative effect more and make us feel worse. It’s sad, though, how I can’t see your face whenever I want. It makes me feel cheated in a way I guess._

_Anyways, enough with the negative. What I mainly wanted to say to you was that I feel myself getting stronger every day that I spend here. The nurses believe that I’m making great improvements, that I’m responding well to the treatment and that maybe, in a few weeks, I will be able to return home to you and to our home. I wanted to go for a walk today, but, once again, I wasn’t able to due to my Doctor’s instructions. She said maybe next week if I feel strong enough._

_How have you been, my love? I hope things haven’t been too stressful for you. You told me about what happened with one of your customers and all I can say is that they don’t know what they are talking about. Believe in yourself, my angel, and you know that you will never falter because only you will know what is best for you._

_Unfortunately, it is time for me to go. I have to get to an appointment. I can’t be late to one of those otherwise what’s the point, you know?_

_With all the love in my heart, until next time._

_Minji._

  
  


**_07/03/2020._ **

_Hello to the love of my life,_

_I’m sure you’ve been worried. I know you’ve been since the stacks of letters that I have received from you since I failed to respond to the previous ones and I’m sorry about that, but, after some rest and plenty of water, I feel slightly better, and, in an attempt to make it up, when this letter arrives to you, so will a dozen of lilacs. Your favourite flower. I want to make you happy, to see you smile so, if you can, can you please take a polaroid and send it to me with your response? I feel like it would boost my mood incredibly when I see it._

_People often say the road of recovery is hard and winding but they never exactly tell you how hard it really is. Training for my marathon was a walk in the park compared to this. And it’s so very hard, I can’t seem to get rid of the constant tiredness that hangs onto me like two people in an endless hug. I wish I could shrug them off. Rid myself of this constant...grogginess. But I can’t. All I can do is wait and wait for things to get better. I have faith that they will._

_I hope you’ve been well, my love. I hope that you smile today. I will see you soon._

_All my heart,_

_Minji._

  
  
  
  


**_19/03/2020._ **

_I’m sure you’ve heard the news, that I fainted a few days ago? The nurse said that it’s most likely due to my loss in appetite, how even the thought of food seems to cause my stomach to hate me. My body slowly seems to be turning against me…_

_I just want you, my love. That’s all I want. You, here in my arms so I can feel you close to me. Body and soul. I want nothing more to be able to whisper to you again, to take part in our late night talks, hearing you tell me about whatever fact, news, or game that you just learned about. Seeing your eyes twinkle like a dozen sapphires on a clear sky...Beautiful._

_And that’s what you are, you know? Beauty too grand for words to describe, more rich than all of jewels in the world and yet I get to see it for free…I’m lucky. And speaking of me being lucky, they said that they are allowing visitors in three weeks, isn’t that exciting? I hope you’ll be there, my love._

_All the best in the world, my love._

_Minji._

**_10/04/2020._ **

_Hello to the love of my life!_

_Do you remember when we were in high school and Mr Park was rambling about Plato’s Symposium about love? About how humans were once bound together, having two heads, two hearts and that the God Zeus separated them with lighting? The two soulmates needing to once reunite them? He said, “Each one longed for its other half, and so they would throw their arms about each other, weaving themselves together, wanting to grow together.”_

_Do you remember what you did? How you turned to me, your eyes holding my gaze as you whispered with your whole heart; “I think you’re my soulmate.” Those were your words and I knew I loved you from that moment._

_You didn’t care if people were judging us at all, you were always so ready to show people that our love was real and were willing to wait for me. And you did wait. That’s how I knew that one day we were going to get married, that we were going to spend our lives together._

_I love you so much._

_Minji._

  
  


**_20/04/2020._ **

_I’m not getting better, am I? They said..in order for you to get better, you need to get worse, sometimes, but they didn’t say that sometimes when you get bad, you’re getting bad and you aren’t getting better. You’re getting worse. It..I’m scared, baby. For the first time in my life, I’m scared of what’s going to happen, I’m scared of the events that are to come and I don’t know what to do, I don’t know how I can feel so...tired. I just want rest..and you. Rest and you. Yeah, those sound perfect._

_I look forward to the day where I can actually hold your hand and smell you again. To have Game Night Thursdays, and Movie Night Fridays again. Cuddling on the couch in front of the fireplace as we watch but, let’s be honest, we were never really watching the movie. Our hands always managed to find each other within the sea of blankets that we would be in. It would always end with us making out and the rest of the night, well, you know._

_I look forward to seeing you next week._

_Until next then, my love._

_Minji_

  
  


**_25/04/2020._ **

_I’m scared._

_I have never felt to...weak before, everything tires me out and I wish I was home. I want to come home. I don’t want to be here anymore, I want to be with you, spend the rest of my days in the comfort of our own home, to play with Cherry . I want to snuggle beside you as we watch crappy reality TV and sing along to Disney and hide beneath the blanket whenever we watch a scary movie...I want to spend all the time that I have left with you, together in our home._

_I look forward to holding your hand again , the love of my life, and hear and see your smile and laugh._

_Until the next letter._

_Minji_

  
  


**_27/04/2020._ **

_The light of my life, my love. Don’t burden yourself too much, okay?_

_“There was no amount of time that could prepare for the couple months we got to fall deeply into each other, one dance turned into a waltz that we gladly participated in. Spinning in a crowd of onlookers that watched us with jealous eyes and spiteful remarks but we didn’t care. You, my love, were always carefree and, well, free. Your smile radiates more light than any star in this Universe or the next, my love. Your smile was one of my favourite things about you before we found out...you still smiled, but it wasn’t the same. Even the way you looked at me changed. It seemed like you were too busy looking at me with sorrow, your eyes already mourning me than focusing on the fact I was alive.._

_Nothing brought me more joy than seeing your face light up when you saw your present on your birthday, how you giggled and smiled so much when the puppy danced around your heels and jumped onto your leg. Remember when we were struggling to name her? We thought for days before you came up with the perfect name; Cherry. The ball of adorable fur that you immediately took a liking to when we first visited the adoption centre. I like to believe I fulfilled my promise to you then; happiness of any kind._

_I hope I did make you happy though, just not then. I hope there are many happy memories of our time together like all of our firsts...And that includes our first argument, remember that? How we couldn’t come to an agreement on the colour that we thought our bedroom should be? The argument turned into something beautiful....So beautiful._

_If I had a chance to do it all over again, to meet you the same way and have the exact same journey, I would do it. Even with the same ending...I would do it because it means that I would get to be with you again, my love. My light. If I was offered a chance at life, to get better but they said I couldn’t be with you, that they had to get rid of my memories of you, I would turn it down. I would rather have the same fate in all of our lifetimes than live a single day in a life where we aren’t fated to be together. To know each other. To be in each other’s presence._

_My love will follow you through this one and into the next._

_Minji._

  
  


**_14/05/2020._ **

_Thank you for always being with me, Signie. I love you._

_Hope you’ve been well,_

_Forever yours._

_Minji._

  
  


**_18/05/2020._ **

_My wife,_

_I heard you crying when you came to visit me on my birthday but I was too tired to celebrate with you, I’m sorry you had to see me in that state, I know it must’ve been uncomfortable for you to see me. I have changed a lot since our last encounter._

_Please know that I’m not in pain. I never really was. The pain I was truly feeling was knowing I won’t be able to take you to Switzerland to go skiing like you always wanted. I want you to find someone, my love. I want you to be happy when I’m gone and if that means you forget me so you can be happy, I want you to do it. Don’t let anything keep you from achieving your happiness, Siyeon. I need you to promise me that._

_I will always be with you, my love. In your heart, in your memories, and with you spiritually. I will wait for you the same way you once waited for me._

_Remember that you are smart, beautiful, kind, caring and all the best things in this world, your smile is worth more than all the so called rich things in this world which is why I must ask you to do this; don’t cry for me. When you are called to my bedside for the final time, I want you to take my hand and leave me with the smile that I have fallen in love with._

_That is my only request because I know that we will meet again, not in this one but the next. I will find you._

_Thank you for asking me to marry you. Thank you for always making me happy. Thank you for loving me._

_I’ll always be with you, Siyeon. I will always love you, you’re my soulmate, Singie._

_Always and Forever, my love._

_Lee-Kim Minji._

  
  


The letters fell to her side as she wasn’t able to keep her grip on it anymore, her hands falling to her eyes so she could wipe them. 

“I will always love you too,” Siyeon’s eyes closed as she cried, the fist that was holding her heart only tightened more, causing her to sob harder. Her entire body shook as she released the tears she was holding back. “I miss- I miss you so much, my love...But I’ll try.”


End file.
